Talk:Mating
i would like to say that this (the sex scene) was in the original script but was taken out. it does not violate copywrite laws Txantslusam 'Atan 22:25, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Again: Read the first page of the script. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 22:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) At one section in the Avatar film, Neytiri tells Jake he can carve his bowl from the Tree of Voices(or maybe Souls?) not sure whether or not it is a reference to choosing a female. Anyone have any ideas? :She was saying that tribal members could carve their hunting bow from the Hometree. Chadlupkes 15:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, thought she said bowl which I didn't really understand. (don't laugh, i need subtitles) --IWantheUltimateChange 09:24, December 25, 2009 (UTC)IWantheUltimateChange 09:23, December 25, 2009 (UTC) anybody know whether the whole "the female must also choose the male" thing is specific to Jake and Neytiri's case, or universal? Yoda112358 04:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hidden Messages? I'm not to sure what occurs in Avatar film but post Jake and Neytiri choosing each other as mates and returning to the rest of the Omaticaya clan, Tsu'Tey seemingly automatically knows that they have mated. My point is, did Jake or Neytiri say that they had mated (that I obviously didn't see), or is there some special connection or sign that everyone can feel when two Na'Vi have chosen to be mated for life?? --IWantheUltimateChange 14:52, December 25, 2009 (UTC) : Man, i'm not sure how to use this ... whatever. So, I think Tsu'tey could smelt that they have mated (they have big noses) or seen that they have mated, cuz they arrived holding their hands. I think it is the first one, because he noticed it just after he was near to them, and completely surprised. Do you speak spanish? i'm explaining it in spanish: Tsu'tey debió de oler que Jake y Neytiri se habían apareado (ya sabes, las feromonas, el sudor, quizás hasta cambios conductuales), porque no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo cerca de ellos... Another theory is that someone could spied them. Someone could have seen Jake and Neytiri mating and said to Tsu'tey what he or she have seen. :O Sorry for the bad english --Amaia Angharad Nogrado 15:26, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the explanation much appreciated (the English was fine) --IWantheUltimateChange 15:43, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Well, Neytiri was also wearing a what looked like a special top at the time as well. (the thing that looked like a bunch of roots. A mating garment maybe?). I don't know that the smell theory would work, but it's not like there's a whole lot of Na'vi pundits around here.lol. Neytiri said that she and Jake had been "Mated before Eywa", so I bet that cleared things up for Tsu'tey.--JakobR 14:02, December 25, 2009 (UTC) : I don't think so, but maybe i'm wrong with the smell theory, lol. Maybe Tsu'tey saw them together, and that's was enough. When Jake and Neytiri arrived they were holding hands, and that's was an important sign, and then Tsu'tey asked them if they have mated. Amaia Angharad Nogrado 20:46, December 25, 2009 (UTC) (-Avatar-) i think the fact that they were out all night and came back together holding hands while everyone was standing there... waiting for them it seems but not quite sure :) it seems a bit obvious to me i think ;) It is obvious throughout the movie: Tsu'tey continually scowls or frowns when he sees the interactions between Jake and Neytiri. His confirmation of their status occurs when Neytiri answers the question. There is absolutely no evidence about smell being involved. Speculation and conjecture should not be a part of factual information (even if about a fictional work). Which leads me to my next point, the final paragraph in this article is currently highly speculative and I've added a citation tag because of it. (Where is this information found?) Kxetse a-ean 08:16, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I have seen/heard that if two na'vi mate before Eywa, there is a connection seen only by the na'vi eye that they have mated for life. its a possibility... another reason is go back to the scene where the bulldozers start ripping down the Tree Of Voices....after jake destroys the cameras on the dozer and runs away with Neytiri, there is a scene played where Tsu'Tey and a few other na'vi ride in on Direhorse's and witness the tree getting destroyed. if you picked up the part where he hears Neytiri crying and looks to her direction and see's that she is here with jake. With them spending the night out and the fact that they were at the Tree Of Voices (where na'vi mate) it is very clear to him what has happened. -Avatar- 09:04, December 27, 2009 (UTC) This may explain it better : "The couple mating will not only be bonded spiritually and emotionally, but will also gain, while they sleep, a slight physical resemblance of each other, detectable only to Na'vi eyes. This is what allows a couple standing together to be recognized as a couple". -Avatar- 09:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Source? And there's a major problem with that. Jake did not sleep in his Avatar, his mind transfered to his human body. Chadlupkes 16:18, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :-Avatar-, until viable sources for this information are provided, it is mere conjecture, or rather, fan-fiction. Please don't use the wiki as a vehicle for editorials. Kxetse a-ean 17:03, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, now THAT is an awesome idea. Is there a site or wiki where we can work on fan-fiction stories within the Pandora universe? Chadlupkes 17:11, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I've just created one http://jcafanon.wikia.com I was going to put this but Someone else has changed this page since you started editing it. The upper text area contains the page text as it currently exists. Your changes are shown in the lower text area. You will have to merge your changes into the existing text. Only the text in the upper text area will be saved when you press "Save page".'' --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 17:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC)'' :We can create our own species, planets, plants, vehicles, characters :) I'll put an announcement on the Sitenotice MediaWiki. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 17:16, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Kxetse a-ean, dont make me laugh. all you needed to say was is there a source?? seeing as tho you cannot give an answer apart from criticize me, you are using the wiki as a vehicle for editorials :) source for my last section was from this site under the mating section... http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Na%27vi -Avatar- 00:49, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :That page also has a citation request from me for that section. My apologies if it sounded like I was accusing you of editorializing. I would imagine that Shadow Na'vi would agree with me that the success of the Wiki depends on preventing it from becoming full of misinformation. Kxetse a-ean 02:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I managed to miss your "citation request" I put the information up only to help and narrow down for the best answer. i also don't intend to make this wiki based on misinformation. Kxetse a-ean, this was my own opinion after watching the movie and i think to be a good answer. sorry if you have already seen my post of it. "go back to the scene where the bulldozers start ripping down the Tree Of Voices....after jake destroys the cameras on the dozer and runs away with Neytiri, there is a scene played where Tsu'Tey and a few other na'vi ride in on Direhorse's and witness the tree getting destroyed. if you picked up the part where he hears Neytiri crying and looks to her direction and see's that she is here with jake. With them spending the night out and the fact that they were at the Tree Of Voices (where na'vi mate) it is very clear to him what has happened". -Avatar- 02:30, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I have checked the history of the page Na'vi and apologize again. The paragraph in question was added by an unregistered user at 72.198.80.100. It has significant detail on Tsahaylu as it relates to mating, but unless it is from an official book, game, or other source, it should be deemed fan-fiction. :Your statement about Tsu'tey discovering them together seems like a reasonable deduction, that was not my complaint; rather, the sentence about a mated pair resembling each other. Again, it is speculative because it is not stated in the film. (Even if it is implied, the implication to one viewer may differ from another, and thus must be carefully supported to be an acceptable documented aspect of the Avatar universe.) Kxetse a-ean 02:46, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I understand what you mean about the sentence about "a mated pair resembling each other". ill continue looking into until i find the suitable answer, which there may never be and a possibility that the answer may be what you see in the movie (my statement) i am still not saying i am right, just that its the most legitimate answer yet :) ----Avatar- 03:19, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I have edited this page once again, this time including the actual text from the "Field Guide" but including the link to Tsahaylu. The previous revision laughably suggested that the Na'vi connect tails! Keeping this page and the Na'vi page free from speculative wishful thinking is a job in itself. Kxetse a-ean 03:10, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::: I have also read that "but will also gain, while they sleep, a slight physical resemblance of each other, detectable only to Na'vi eyes. This is what allows a couple standing together to be recognized as a couple" somewere...--Calles 18:24, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay i so it is fond here http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Na%27vi#Mating_Practices got it--Calles 18:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::That source is from this very wiki, which similarly lacks a credible source. Can anyone pin down this reference? Kxetse a-ean 04:38, January 9, 2010 (UTC) So did I miss this: how do they reproduce? :Directly after the mating scene, I did notice orange streaks in Neytiri's hair that weren't there before.Pikdude 02:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Kxetse a-ean, I know you are probably merely jealous, as the user states below. The mating section was not fan-fiction, as i myself have even seen the proof of that edit. I was lucky enough to get a Q&A back from Cameron himself on the matter, and he confirmed all that the wiki said. PLease stop criticizing new edits, saying they are fan fiction. If you'd let people have a chance to read something, for once, it'd be much better. But I can see, you're just criticizing the new and unfamiliar, as all people do. I have put this information back where it belongs, and will continue to do so as long as i must. Posted by --Denizine 03:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC)denizine :It's pretty simple, really. If you add stuff to the wiki without a source, and it's not in the film, it needs to have some information to advise readers of its credibility. My criticisms are strictly in the interest of helping the wiki be successful, and filtering unofficial material. Kxetse a-ean 04:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) The guy never lies. In fact, it's you that makes him reluctant to sign up to this wiki. Neither of us think even the slightest bit positively of lies. We've known each other for as long as i can remember, not that we're engaged, though. I mean, we're the same gender. Anyway, he doesn't lie when he tells me that he got a Q&A back from cameron himself, lucky bastard, on the matter. I bet you that it'll be revealed on the Blu-Ray disk, at least 70% of it all. You do know he had to cut out TONS of footage that was meant to be in the film, just so he couldreleaseit. The time constraint for fillms is Cameron's worst nightmare.--Denizine 02:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Just because someone never lies doesn't mean we need credibility for the information. It's great if it comes up on the special features of the release. Just put it in perspective with some sort of disclaimer that it is speculation. No harm done. You may want to list that it was answered in a Q&A with Cameron or whatever, but stop removing the citation request. All we ask is that you clarify the source of your information, otherwise it's not going to hold water. Kxetse a-ean 06:26, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of sources and all that? Are sure that the info stating that Jake and Neytiri lead the clan is accurate? It's all over the place, for those who think it should either e held until sure to come sequels, or removed completely. A question If this was copied from the Field Guide, it isn't original text, is it not? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Um, so how does the whole reporduction thing work? Or did I miss that? Normally, they have the same reproductive systems as humans.Pikdude 02:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Deletion and Merge This article should be deleted or merged with the article about the Na'vi. Yes, I think so as well. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Thirded. It's almost a word-for-word copy of the section in the Na'vi article. - Sovereign Answer, by unregistered user: It was, until the user Katxse whatever separared it. He whoelheartedly believes that this other "unregistered user" is speculating completely. He is not, i have goten a lucky Q&A on this answered by Cameron himself. All the info in here is true. Please, Katsxe, whatever, stop attacking this information, it is true, and is supposed to be in the Na'vi article. It was, and you removed it. Probably out of jealousy, eh? Please do not do things like move information such as this has been moved. :Kxetse a-ean. It's a Na'vi name, explained on my user page. It's not terribly difficult to copy/paste the name, and one would think that if you have respect, you would exert at least that effort. In any case, my "attack" of information has been explained numerous times by my other edits to this talk page, and I think you will see I am trying to be reasonable: Provide sources for information that is outside the scope of the film. You say your source is a "lucky Q&A" with Cameron himself. While this is amazing and awe-inspiring (yet dubious as well), I will leave it to the wiki creator, Matias arana 10, to decide whether such a claim is true, and if so, whether it should warrant retaining the unproven "commentary." Kxetse a-ean 04:38, January 9, 2010 (UTC) People, seriously, chill out. We all misspell things. It's not a mark of disrespect or anything, just a simple, honest mistake. Here's a potential solution. How about you explain where and when you got your Q&A with Mr. Cameron, and that should sort everything out. Let's build community here. Yoda112358 04:42, January 9, 2010 (UTC) The guy's not joining the wiki, all because of Kxetse a-ean. At the facebook live event, with that new LG phone and all, they answered more by text/PM after the show. He was one of the few whose question was found"interesting(i guess)" :The Q&A sounds interesting. Can you somehow show that this was actually answered by someone on the film's production team? Listen, we are all eager for extra detail and information, but would you want to be mislead by info that wasn't sanctioned? Anyone can make up a story or info; and in fact even Cameron is likely to change his mind about some things during the storytelling of this world. If you can't at least provide some background information for things that are not easily discernible from the film, then perhaps joining the wiki isn't really what you want to do. Check out the fan fiction sites. Kxetse a-ean 06:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC)